


Right This Way

by orphan_account



Series: Just Vintage Girlfriend Things [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peggy's first day and Angie has to show her around the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right This Way

"Just sit over in that chair and wait." The secretary gestured over to a worn out chair that was pushed up against a wall on the other side of the cramped office.

Peggy crossed the room and settled into the empty chair. As she waited, she looked around anxiously as if she was expecting someone to arrive at any moment. But she wasn't expecting anybody. It was only her first day of school and she had not met any of the other students yet.

"Ms. Carter," the secretary's voice suddenly boomed after a few minutes of silence in the office.

Upon being called, Peggy stood up.

The secretary was waiting for Peggy by her desk. Standing beside her was a girl about Peggy's age.

"This is Angie Martinelli," the secretary introduced. "She is in your first class and will be showing you around the school today."

Angie grinned and offered an outstretched hand to Peggy. "It's really nice to meet you."

Peggy accepted her hospitality, returning a smile.

With the introductions complete, Angie spun her heel and walked out of the office, straight into the hall.

Peggy failed to keep up initially, but she quickly caught up to Angie's speedy pace.

"Sorry to almost leave you behind, but we need to hurry," Angie explained tersely, trying to maintain her speed as she spoke, "class is gonna start soon. But don't worry, the room's close enough that we can make it in time."

As the two girls turned around the corner, they headed into the first room on that side of the hall.

The room was filled with teenagers. They all surrounded their desks, their chatter and laughter filling the room. Many were also showing pictures to each other on their phones.

Following behind Angie, Peggy approached the front desk, where a teacher, absorbed in his work, sat. He glanced up when he saw the two girls coming toward him.

Angie briefly explained to the teacher that Peggy was the new student he had been expecting.

"You can take the empty seat behind Angie." He motioned to the back corner of the room with the assumption that Angie would show Peggy.

Angie then escorted Peggy to her new seat, while the teacher quickly returned to his work.

Within a few minutes, the bell rang, its clear note slicing through the chatter. By then, most of the students had dispersed from their groups, all of them occupying the previously empty desks, looking to the front of the room as if they patiently waited for the teacher's next instruction.

The teacher immediately began to address the whole class.

"We have a new student," he announced, his booming voice easily bouncing off the walls of the vicinity.

As if she were being commanded, Peggy rose and walked to the front of the room. Spinning around, she faced the class, a multitude of unfamiliar faces staring back at her.

"This is Peggy, the teacher informed the class. "She's a new student, who moved here from England."

Peggy's heart beat increased the longer she stared at the other students, but she managed to appear calm on the outside.

She caught Angie in the corner of her eye, who was supportively smiling from her spot in the corner. Peggy couldn't help but return the smile. As she headed back to her desk, a sense of relief overcame her.

Angie was still beaming when Peggy passed her.

Peggy took her seat as the teacher began to speak again, this time focusing on the subject of the class instead of Peggy.

As the teacher progressed through his lecture, Peggy only paid partial attention to him. She slightly confused by the lesson, but was still doing her best to keep up.

***

"Can I see your schedule?" Angie asked as she and Peggy exited the class, snatching the paper out of Peggy's hands without waiting for a response.

"Oh," she murmured after scanning it for a moment, disappointment filling her tone. "You have _this_ class," pointing to the second class printed on Peggy's schedule, "but I have drama, which is at the other side of the school. You can find your way to class on your own, can't you?"

Peggy nodded.

Handing the schedule back to Peggy, Angie pointed down the dimly-lit corridor, assuring her, "It's just down this hall. As long as you follow the map, you should be fine."

"Thank you, and I'll see you later." Peggy finished, grateful for Angie's help.

"See you later!" Angie started to walk away as she spoke.

Looking down at her map, Peggy cruised down the hallway. Her head darted left and right as she focused on the room numbers, until she finally found her next class.

***

Peggy spent the rest of the morning without Angie to show her to her classes. She was proud of herself for finding her way around and not getting lost. 

Eventually, lunch rolled around. Peggy maneuvered through the crowded hallway once again, attempting to locate the cafeteria on her map while simultaneously navigating the halls.

"Peggy!" A familiar voice yelled from among the bustle.

Peggy snuck a glance at the hall, taking a moment away from her map. She spotted Angie standing by the doors to a nearby classroom.

Angie waved enthusiastically as Peggy dashed toward her.

Together, the two girls explored the crowded halls, heading toward the cafeteria, which resided at the end of the hall. As Angie babbled about the school, Peggy looked around. She wanted to memorize the route she and Angie were taking.

"So what's England like?" Angie finally asked, allowing Peggy to speak. "And how do you feel about this school so far?" She sounded genuinely interested in Peggy's input.

Peggy briefly recalled her life in England, ending with a recap of her first morning at the new school.

"I like you, Peggy," Angie smiled, suddenly stopping in the middle of the hall. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah," Peggy cheerfully answered, gleaming.

As she walked with Angie to the cafeteria, Peggy believed she was going to like this new school.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed through this a little bit, so any mistakes are mine!


End file.
